Firefighters and other workers who work in environments that are exposed to the danger of fires require fire-protective clothing having excellent durability and flame resistance, and usually an aramid fiber having high strength and flame resistance is used for a fabric for making fire-protective clothing. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses use of a woven fabric including a para-aramid fiber in an amount of about 40% to 70% and a meta-aramid fiber in an amount of about 10% to about 40% as an outer shell woven fabric for use in firefighter fire-protective clothing. Patent Document 2 proposes a fabric made from a yarn including a meta-aramid fiber in an amount of 50 to 80 wt % and a para-aramid fiber in an amount of 0 to 5 wt % as a fabric suitable for use in fire protection.